Stop Being So Cute
by Multi Colored Canvas
Summary: I swear someday you'll be death to me. Female Tsuna centered.


**Stop Being So Cute **– I swear someday you'll be death to me. Female Tsuna centered.

**A/Ns** – These are short and concise ~400 or less then worded previews of stories containing a gender bended Tsuna. Because she's so adorable. Sorry for

mistakes in advance.

* * *

**Give Me a Kiss** - "But we're in school!"

Tsuna should've known that wearing such clothing was a violation of school policies.

**Pairings- **18fem!27

**Warnings** – Hibari, light swearing, AU, cute female Tsuna, perverted people, rated T

Hibari was not the type to hold back, usually. In a fight, sure he'll half-murder his opponent and then some, but _emotions_? He had trouble with them. It wasn't his fault that he was deprived of motherly affections or fatherly figures in his life, it just happened. Adding to the fact that this made his impulsiveness and self-control almost none, considering he got whatever he wanted so he could be happy, didn't help. And now he was faced with a big problem. Nothing in his past conquests and fights would help him at this moment. Tsuna, his precious little Tsunami, was in a maid outfit.

It was generic, white apron over a black knee-length dress tied in a ribbon, cute puffy sleeves and long white stockings with black Mary Jane's. But what got him was the headband. She had _bunny ears_. And a cute white tail to top it off. Hibari physically ached. His little self-control was deteriorating. She was taking orders to a table and dared to bend over, nearly showing the entire room her lacy petticoat and a glimpse of her underwear. And people looked.

"Sawada Tsunami." _Come._

She perked up, big brown eyes lighting up at the sound of his voice. _Good._

"Hibari-sempai, W-welcome!"

He grunted. She should stop acting so… so damn cute because he, Hibari Kyoya, had indecent thoughts about a certain herbivore and he didn't like it. Maybe.

He must've growled, since she looked like she's about to die on the spot.

"I demand a kiss, Maid."

* * *

**Voyeurism **– "It was so horribly wrong but wonderfully right."

Natsu loves watching his sister, maybe a little too much.

**Pairings** – incestuous! 72fem!27

**Warnings** – perverted voyeur Nastu, masturbation, light swearing, rated M

Natsu loves his sister, also obsessively in fact. No one can deny that fact and no one _dares _to. It was a simple thing that everyone knows: Natsu loves Tsuna.

But sometimes he loves her a bit too much. More than any brother should love their sister. It was, well disconcerting at first, because it was so horribly wrong. But so wonderfully right.

"_Mmph!" _Smoky bedroom eyes and mused up hair.

Tsuna was absolutely amazing. She was kind and caring, made the best cake for his birthday, kissed his cheek every morning before school, and most importantly spoke and looked at him with adoring eyes.

"_Fuueh.." _Back arching in slightly as the fingers were pushed in a little bit deeper.

He would watch her eat lunch with her friends, speaking to Mama, and everything else. But Natsu had a little secret. He _always_ watched her. He watch her sleep, bathe and shower, hell he watched her masturbate. And he liked it.

"_A-ah!" _Finding that spot that makes her whimper and thrust back lightly.

He did it every Thursday at 7:00 pm. Sometimes at Saturday, but rarely. She would glance around the room, humming in a secretive fashion and lay down flat against her back. Hands running across smooth, pale legs and slowly peeling off her panties.

"_Ngh.." _Eyes holding back tears as she set up a faster pace.

He would watch her press one, and thoughtfully pressed a second digit in and drink up her pained and pleasured expression. He loved it and he didn't deny that he may have grown hard at the thought of doing it himself. He'd touch himself, shameful but delighted at his sisters badly surpassed mewls. She was so cute. He'd pretend it was his sister getting him off, soft delicate hands and a small mouth taking him in and looking at him with unsure eyes. _"Am I doing it right?"_ She would say muffled by the girth in her mouth, and he would nod, lost in the pleasing heat Tsuna gave him.

He was sick, oh he knew. But he _loved_ it.

* * *

**A/Ns** - There, done. Have fun my pretties.


End file.
